


Brain Freeze

by ellacj



Series: 52 Weeks of Swan Queen [28]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Ice Cream, woo this is fluffy af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 14:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4308453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellacj/pseuds/ellacj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Don’t you be so nice to me; I fall in love so easily."</p><p>-Waylon Jennings</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brain Freeze

It’s late afternoon when Emma finally parks the car by the pier. “Wanna get some ice cream?” she asks, turning to Regina.

“Why not?”

It was definitely a surprise when Emma invited Regina out. When the phone rang half an hour ago, Regina wasn’t even sure if the gesture was genuine. Their relationship has never been so… casual. It’s always been fighting evil, fighting for justice, fighting over and for their son. It’s strange to be around Emma away from the battleground, and yet, she thinks she likes it.

“Two chocolates.” Emma’s voice jolts Regina out of her thoughtful haze, and thankfully so, because Regina’s been staring absentmindedly at the way Emma’s hair blows in the wind this whole time.

Regina accepts her cone with a smile and daintily scoops at it with her tongue as they walk. “So, was there a motive to this?”

Emma shrugs. “If wanting to hang out with you is a ‘motive’, then, yeah.”

“Why do you want to hang out with me?”

“Are you serious?” Emma laughs around her ice cream. But, upon seeing the solemnity upon Regina’s face, she sighs. “You’re great company, whether you believe it or not. All those times I brought you lunch in your office? It wasn’t just because I thought I should bring the workaholic some nutrition. You’re a fun person to be around.” She smiles slightly. “Is that so hard to believe?”

Instead of answering, Regina simply takes a few swipes at her ice cream with the flat of her tongue. “Let’s sit down,” she says quietly, gesturing to a nearby bench.

They sit side by side, staring out at the sea, the point where the water meets the sky creating a beautiful horizon. “I’m not that good at friendship,” Regina says finally. “I’ve never really had friends.”

“Me neither. Guess this is uncharted territory for us both, huh?”

Regina smiles. “I suppose so.” She turns to face Emma and her breath catches in her throat.

There’s nothing attractive about the way chocolate is dribbling down that perfectly sculpted porcelain jaw. Absolutely nothing. There’s no reason for Regina to stare.

Which is why she isn’t staring. She’s simply… observing. Hoping Emma will take the hint and wipe it off. Because it really isn’t attractive. Not even in the slightest.

“Um… Regina?” the jaw moves, startling Regina out of the trance she _wasn’t in_.

“Yes?”

“Did you hear me?”

Regina shifts uncomfortably. Being caught in the act is never fun. “Possibly.”

Emma quirks an eyebrow as she lifts her napkin to her chin. “Your ice cream is all over your lap.”

“Shit.” Regina snatches a few napkins from the bench and starts wiping at her lap and her hands, desperate to wipe off the stickiness. “I’ll have to send these pants through the wash twice.”

Emma smirks. “You’ve got a little right…” she trails off, moving closer to gently wipe a dab of ice cream off of the corner of Regina’s mouth. When it’s gone, however, she doesn’t move away.

Instead, she leans even closer. Her lips taste like chocolate, but all thoughts of ice cream are abandoned as Regina swipes her tongue over Emma’s bottom lip and drops her cone somewhere in the sand. This isn’t what friends do, even they know that. But they’ve never been good at friendship anyway.

The setting sun casts an orange glow around them, and for the first time in a long time, Regina’s in love.

**Author's Note:**

> This is super short, but I'll be posting 7 days in a row for Swan Queen Week, so I'm pacing myself ;p


End file.
